Attendmoi mon amour
by Peluchette
Summary: Une nouvelle année commences mais les DBSK sont séparés. Comment le vit Yunho ? Que va-t-il faire quand il saura que son amour n'est pas si loin de lui.


**Bonsoir ! Alors voici un pitit YunJae que j'ai écrit en cours. Bon il est pas long mais j'ai décidé de quand même le posté. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Enjoy~~**

**Chuuuu**

* * *

10

9

8

Ca fait si mal.

7

6

5

Tu me manques..

4

3

Que fais-tu maintenant ?

2

Penses-tu à moi ?

1

**BONNE ANNEE**

Une nouvelle année commence et tu n'es pas avec moi. Comme autrefois je me tourne pour te prendre dans mes bras, mais tu n'es pas là. Où es-tu mon ange ? Que nous est-il arrivé ?

-Bonne année hyung.

-Bon année Changmin.

Ma voix me semble si terne, a-t-elle toujours été comme ça ou est-ce depuis ce jour ?

La soirée m'a semblé si longue, heureusement, on rentre. Mais ai-je vraiment envie de rentrer ? Comme tous les jours je vais passer dans la cuisine, celle dans laquelle tu aimais nous préparer des repas. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé, celui sur lequel tu te reposais. Ensuite j'irais me laver dans cette douche où ton corps nu scintillait.

Si tu savais comme ça fait mal…

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est quand j'irais me coucher, ma chambre… notre chambre est emplis de ton souvenir. J'ai même parfois l'impression que ton odeur y persiste.

-Yunho on est arrivé.

Je regarde Changmin, où est passé sa joie de vivre ? Même son appétit a baissé et portant te souviens-tu comme il aimé se goinffrer ?

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de sortir du véhicule à sa suite.

A peine tombé je me laisse tomber sur le divan, je n'ai envie de rien.

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Changmin.

Tu te souviens l'année dernière mon ange ? Nous avions fait la fête jusqu'au matin, et là tu es loin de moi.

J'ai à peine la force de changer les chaînes de la télé. Redifusions, redifusions, re… Cette voix… Je remet la chaîne précédente.

JunSu.

Il chante. Il chante votre chanson.

Quelqu'un d'autre entre en scène… Mon cœur s'arrête, mon sang se fige dans mes veines.

Cette voix, ce visage, cette démarche… C'est toi mon amour. Tu marches, ta voix se mélant à celle de JunSu. Ma main tremble sur la télécommande, j'ai envie de changer de chaîne, ne plus souffrir. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je t'observes, te détails. Mon amour comme tu as changé, tes joues sont creusés, ton teint est blafard, ta voix n'est plus aussi mélodiose et l'éclat de tes yeux a disparu.

Que t'est-il arrivé ?

La voix de YooChun arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles, mais la tienne m'enhivre. Elle me manque tu sais. Je sens les larmes venir et mon cœur se déchire petit à petit. Je ne le supportes plus, pourquoi dois-je pleurer seul ?

Un reniflement attiren mon attention, je me retourne… Changmin. Il est là, debout contre le mur et il pleure, il pleure. Si tu savais le mal que j'éprouve en le voyant ainsi, en voyant cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux . J'éteinds la télé, me lève. Je le prends dans mes bars, il s'accroche à mon pull comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Ca devrait être nous cinq, sanglote-t-il.

-Je sais…

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à lui dire, moi aussi j'ai mal.

Dix minutes plus tard il était calmé et il partit se recoucher. Et moi… Moi je restes là, debout dans le salon, je ne veux pas aller dans la chambre, ça fait trop mal. Pourquoi étais-tu à cette émission ?

Je rallume la télévision.

Remet la même chaîne.

Drama Awards…

Mon ange tu es à Séoul !

Quand es-tu revenue en Corée ?

Je sais qu'il nous est interdit de vous voir et qu'on nous empêche tout contact avec vous mais je pensais au moins qu'ils nous préviendraient de votre retour.

Où es-tu ? Certainement dans l'hôtel près des studios SBS. Dois-je venir te voir ?

Non.

Mais j'en ai tellement envie.

J'attrappe ma veste, les clefs de ma voiture et je sors. Si tu n'es pas dans cet hôtel j'irais voir dans un autre… Je dois te trouver.

Ma voiture slalomme entre les autres qui me semblent si lentes.

Parking.

Hôtel.

Porte.

Tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse folle, c'est comme si je n'étais plus maître de mes actes.

-Que cherchez-vous ?

Un agent de sécurité à la porte, c'est sur tu es là.

-Je retourne dans la chambre que j'ai loué pour la nuit.

Pourvu que ça marche. Il s'écarte et me laisse passer. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Comment vais-je trouver ta chambre ? S'il le faut je ferais toute les chambres de l'hôtel mais je dois te trouver… Non j'ai besoin de te trouver. Te savoir si proche de moi me fait jubiler. Oh mon amour que va-t-il se passer ?

Rez de chaussé…

Ca ne sert à rien que je cherche ici, tu n'y seras pas. Je sais comme tu déteste te sentir opprimé sous trop d'étages.

Premier étage…

Non je vais essayer le deuxième… Quelque chose me pousse à y aller, tu appellerais ça de l'instinct n'est-ce pas.

L'ascenseur est trop lent, je cours dans les escaliers. Que vais-je bein pouvoir te dire ?

La porte du deuxième étage est juste devant moi, je la pousses, j'y suis.

J'avances un peu, mes pieds me semblent si lourds.

J'entends des voix, elles me sont familières, il faut que je bouge. Tel un voleur en fuite je me cache derrière un pan de mur. YooChun et JunSu passent dans le couloir.

-Yah Yoo' encore félicitation pour ton award !

-Merci JunSu.

-Allons fêter ça !

Ils ne m'ont pas vu. Je suis si pathétique. Me cacher devant mes propres amis, ne pas avoir le courage de les regarder dans les yeux. Mais j'avais raison, tu es quelque part dans cet étage. Je sors de ma cachette et continu ma route. Je frappe à la première porte, un homme m'ouvre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

-Pardon je me suis trompé de chambre.

Il referme, je frappe à la porte suivante. Cette fois c'est une jeune fille qui m'ouvre, une étrangère je suppose vu ses yeux bleus. Je tentes de lui faire comprendre que je me suis trompé de chambre mais elle me retiens.

-Are you Yunho ?

-Ye… Yes.

Elle me connait. Peut-être te connait-elle aussi et peut-être t'a-t-elle vu ici.

-Uwah ! You're amazing ! I'm totally fan !

-Thank you. Can I ask you something ?

-Yes of course.

-Do you see…

-The others members ., me coupe-t-elle.

Comment sait-elle que je vous chercher… Que je te cherches. Peu importe.

-Yes. They are in room's 201,203 and 207.

-Thank you !

En guise de remerciement je lui signe un autographe puis je cours vers la première chambre qu'elle m'a indiqué. Je frappe… Pas de réponse. La deuxième… La même chose. Tu es donc dans la dernière. Cette fois je ne cours pas, je marche lentement.

Porte 207. J'y suis. Je lève ma main et frappe deux fois.

Pas de réponse, je prends peur. Où es-tu .

Je frappe encore, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Toujours rien.

Je m'acharne sur ta porte et enfin j'entends le loquet s'ouvrir.

La porte s'entrebaille à une lenteur qui me rend fou. Puis tu apparais devant mes yeux, plus beau que jamais, JaeJoong. Tout mes sens s'emballent et je ne me contrôle plus.. Mon cœur s'accélèrent, ma respiration devient chaotique, ma vue se trouble .

Tes yeux s'agrandissent à ma vue. J'ai l'impression que tu viens de voir un fantôme… Mais non je suis bien là.

Tu ne bouges pas et moi non plus. Je ne ferais rien tant que tu ne régiras pas.

Tu restes là bouche bée… Dit quelque chose.

-Yu… Yunho..Tu…

Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je fais un pas, entre dans la chambre et refermes la porte avec mon pieds. Tu recules… Quand as-tu commencé à te méfier de moi ?

Autant tu recules, autant moi j'avance. Tu es bientôt stoppé par le mur mais moi je continu mon avancé, je suis presque collé à toi.

-Non… Yunho…s'il te plait… ça sera trop dur après…

J'entends ce que tu me dis mais c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà trop souffert. Je m'approche encore un peu, ton souffle sur mon visage, ton regard plongé dans le mien. Je réduis toujours plus l'espace et enfin nos lèvres se frôlent. Oh comme ce simple contact m'a manqué, mais maintenant je veux plus… Toi aussi mon amour ? Je plaque ma bouche contre la tienne. Tes lèvres sont si chaudes, mais dit moi pourquoi tremblent-elles ?

Je te force à ouvrir la bouche et nos langues se rencontrent. J'ai l'impression de mourir tant c'est bon de te retrouver. Mais toi tu es si résistant. Oh mon amour n'as-tu pas souffert autant que moi ? N'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir ?

Soudain une envie de te faire du mal me traverse le corps. Oui je veux te faire mal comme toi tu m'as fait mal. Je veux te faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert.

Je te retourne contre le mur, tu gémis.

Ta ceinture s'ouvre sous mes doigts et ton pantalon glisse jusqu'au sol.

-Non Yunho… Arrête !

Tu veux que j'arrête mon amour mais je ne peux plus…

Mon pantalon rejoint bientôt le tient au sol et je colle ma virilité contre ton postérieur sur un magnifique gémissement de ta part… Oui mon amour tu gémis, tu gémis comme une putain. Et je l'avoue j'aime ça.

-Pitié… Yunho…

Tu me supplies et tu te tords mais mon ange… Il ne fallait pas partir… Il ne fallait pas recommencer sans nous… Il ne fallait pas m'oublier.

Je baisse ton caleçon puis le mien… Je perds les pédales je le sais bien mais je ne demande qu'un seul petit instant de bonheur. Qu'il soit partagé ou non, peu m'importe.

-Non… Yu… AAAAAAH.

Tu cris alors que je pénètre ton corps chaud et étroit. Je pars dans un autre monde, un univers lointain où toi seul peu m'emmener.

Je sais que tu as mal mais je donne des coups de rein profonds et brutaux. Cette envie de te faire mal s'accentue à mesure que tu hurles et que tu supplies.

Je suis fou je le sais.

Mes coups de buttoir s'accélèrent… Je vais atteindre le septième ciel.

Ton orgasme se mêle au mien comme autrefois mais là c'est différent n'est-ce pas ?

Ton visage ruisselant de larme se tourne vers moi… Tu pleures… Je réalise.

Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Oh mon amour pardonne moi…

Tu pleures et tu hurles, tes ongles viennent griffer ton propre visage. Tes traits se déforment en un masque de douleur. Qu'ai-je fait…

-Hyung… Hyung…

Une main me secoue. J'ouvre les yeux.

-Hyung… Bonne année.

Je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde s'embrasse. Je ne comprends pas tout… Cette salle… Je suis toujours à l'émission. Rien de tout ça ne s'est produit…

-Bonne année Changmin.

Si rien n'est arrivé, tu ne me détestes pas encore… L'émission se fini, je suis pressé de rentrer.

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement, je me précipite vers la télévision et zappe. Je commence à perdre espoir quand soudain… Ta voix, ton visage, ta démarche… Tu es là mon ange.

Je ne réponds pas à Changmin qui me demande où je vais, je sors de l'appartement, prends la voiture et pars… Attend- moi mon amour.


End file.
